Center of the Wheel
by Veritasa
Summary: Meg, a wanderer with no family, is found by the Tucks. She begins to carve a place for herself when Winnie comes to the Tucks, but soon the quiet world at the center of time's wheel is thrown into chaos. Complete for the time being. MilesOC
1. Slowly Turning

Megan looked around at the giant trees surrounding her. It had been a day in this strange place. It was like a place time had forgotten.

Megan had seen many of those. Most of them were in the woods. It was like the woods were the center of time's wheel, so they moved more slowly.

The Tucks were kind people. It felt nice to have someone care whether she lived or died. She had been alone for a few years. Just having someone care enough to ask her whether she was tired was an amazing thing to her. And yet the Tucks did.

Miles Tuck had found her. She had been going to swim when he had come up behind her and brought her here, to the Tuck place. They hadn't threatened her in any way. In fact, they had invited her to eat with them.

There were four Tucks. Angus was the head of the family. He was wise, but doubtful of Megan. Mae Tuck was motherly, even to Meg. She had welcomed her with open arms.

Angus and Mae had two boys, Jesse and Miles. Jesse, the younger of the two, was active and outspoken, as well as boyishly handsome. Miles was quiet and reserved, at least until there was an argument. He was hiding something, Meg had realized, more even than the rest of them were.

Meg had seen that the Tucks were uncomfortable with her, yet they tried valiantly to hide it. There was something strange about the Tucks. Meg wanted desperately to know what it was.

"Megan!"

She turned to see whose voice it was. It was Miles. "Yes?"

"It's supper-time if you're hungry."

"Yeah, starving. Just a second. Oh, just call me Meg."

"Anyway, supper's ready."

Meg stood cautiously up on the log she had been sitting on. She watched every step she took as she made her way toward the rocky shore. She breathed a sigh of relief when her footing didn't shift beneath her.

She didn't expect her ankle to roll. She braced herself to hit the sharp stones below.

The impact never came. She fell into someone and regained her balance while he held her up. "You all right?" Once again the voice belonged to Miles.

Meg pulled herself away, but not too far, as she still didn't have a good footing. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Come on; I'll help you down."

He only held her hand for those short moments, but it seemed to Meg that within those few seconds, he wasn't the withdrawn Miles of the day before. A layer seemed to peel off. Only to be replaced a moment later.

When she walked into the house, Mae immediately dashed over to her. "Meg, my dear girl. Are y'alright? Miles said you got your foot stuck in one of those blasted rocks and twisted up your ankle. Are y'alright?"

Meg smiled nervously at the attention. "I'm fine. Miles made sure I didn't kill myself or anything like that." Meg noticed the Tuck's faces change for a moment; only it was so fast that she couldn't tell what they had changed into.

Mae broke the silence again. "Well then, if ya really are ok, let's sit down to supper.

Meg took her place from the night before next to Jesse. Tuck was farthest from her, at the head of the table. Mae was at her left, at the foot, and Miles was across from her. The conversation was light, with both the Tucks and Meg dodging questions about their past. Then Meg asked about the timelessness of the place.

The table went silent, everyone seeming to have taken a bite just before the question. Meg pretended she didn't notice. She inconspicuously glanced at each of them. Jesse and Tuck were staring intently at their plates, chewing slower than usual. Mae was pushing her corn and potatoes back and forth, glancing furtively between Tuck and Meg. Miles was looking at her as if he was trying to measure her.

Meg quickly changed the subject. "The corn is excellent, Mae. Did you grow it yourself?"

The conversation returned to normal, but Miles was still looking, wondering.


	2. Perfect Water

Meg was running through the woods, trying to catch up with the horse. Why was Miles being so pigheaded? The girl didn't know anything. Well, at least no more than she did.

Miles had been showing Meg part of the forest. They had been riding back to the Tuck's when Miles heard Jesse yelling. They both hopped off the horse and listened as a girl shouted something.

"You know the way home from here, don't you Megan?"

Meg knew something was wrong. The Tucks only called her by her given name when something was wrong. "What is it, Miles?"

"Can you walk back?"

"Miles, what is it?"

"Just meet me at home. Go!"

Meg saw the look on his face and walked out of the clearing. When she saw Miles turn around, she hid and watched. A girl was running blindly through the woods. Miles, who grabbed her and rode off with her on the horse, startled her. Jess took off after them over his "Eiffel Tower." Meg knew she couldn't take the rocks fast enough, so she ran straight after the horse.

She arrived before Jesse did, which surprised her. Miles had gone, presumably to find Tuck. Mae was pacing, playing her music box. When Meg appeared, Mae smiled nervously. "Meg! You're back. Jesse and Miles found Miss Foster, here, in the woods. She'll be staying for awhile."

Meg knew who the girl was before Mae's introduction. It had been Winnie Foster who had interested her in the mystery of these woods. Now they had both found it.

Winnie was still looking down, scared to do anything else. Meg walked over. "Miss Foster, I'm Megan Jackson."

Winnie looked up. "Meg! It's you! I thought you'd left town when you didn't come by."

"No, I'm still here." She turned to Mae. "I met Winnie back about a month and a half ago. I was going to visit her when Miles found me."

"Oh, that's nice. Come inside now, both of you. The men'll be back shortly."

Meg pulled Winnie to her feet. "Winnie, it'll be alright. The Tucks are good people. They're protecting themselves, just seeing if they can trust you. They'll know they can soon, then they'll send you home," Meg whispered.

"I hope it's not too long."

"It won't be. Go talk to Mae. I'm gonna go think for a minute."

She left Winnie at the door. Why were they keeping Winnie? They had kept Meg there, but she hadn't begged to go home like Winnie was. Then again, she couldn't ask to go to a place that didn't exist.

Once out of sight of the house, Meg started running. Somehow it freed her. No cares, no worries. She found herself at the foot of a large tree. She had seen the tree before, she knew, because it had a large letter T carved into it. She knelt and took a drink of the water, just as she had when she first came to the forest. Perfect water.

Thinking she had been gone long enough, she went back, stopping only to gather some wildflowers for Mae.


	3. Long Story

After the first night, Winnie seemed to fit in with the Tucks. Jesse took her everywhere he went, and she willingly followed. The first weeks of summer were starting something that might just last forever.

With Jesse always off on some 'adventure' with Winnie, Meg helped out more and more. She learned the comings and goings of the Tuck's small world, and loved every minute. She counted the days she had been there, if only just to know how long she hadn't had to count.

Miles and Tuck continued to show her the forest. After another two weeks, she felt like she knew every waterfall, creek, creek, rock, and tree. Mae taught her about the rest of life. Cooking, cleaning, being joyful; all were part of her daily lessons.

Meg felt herself becoming like a second mother to the Tucks, watching them for their well-being. Tuck and Mae were solid, never-changing. Jesse was happier than ever. But Miles seemed to grow more distant from all of them as time went by.

Meg couldn't bring herself to just watch him drift away, but she couldn't seem to anchor herself down either.

One night, she was sitting alone by the lake, watching the stars reflect in the water, when Miles came out of the woods, deep in thought. He saw her, apologized, and began to leave.

She stopped him. "You can stay. There's enough room on this log for both of us, y'know. What's on your mind?"

"Just some of life's little worries," he said, sitting down next to her. "What's on yours?"

"I used to watch the stars with my little brother. It's been a long time since I've seen him."

Miles could sense a story behind her words. He decided to find out what it was. "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." Miles had to keep himself from laughing at the ironic humor of the statement.

"Alright, if you really wanna hear it."

"I do."

"When I was 17, my brothers, one older and one younger, decided to leave London to come to America. I begged so much they let me come too. We all worked to bring my parents and younger sister over. My older brother worked as a carpenter, my younger one as a blacksmith, and I as a housemaid or companion.

My older brother, Ryan, got married about a year after we got here. They had a boy, Nathan. A month after he was born, scarlet fever took all three of them.

My younger brother, Shane, and I sent for my family. Their ship sank. Out of six in my family, only two were left. My brother couldn't take it all. He took to drinking real heavy. One night he went to the pub and never came back. I waited, but eventually I had to leave. I kept coming farther and farther west. I got to Treegap about two months ago."

"I'm so sorry." He really was. He didn't understand how God could do the things he did. Somehow, he and Meg had the same fate, but in different ways.

Meg smiled bitter-sweetly. "Don't be. I'll see 'em again. It seems that everyone dies."

For only the second time in his life, Miles wanted to tell someone the truth. He argued with himself trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't tell her. Not yet.

He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. He only defense kicked in. He ran. He excused himself and went where he knew things would go his way. The card table at Treegap's saloon.

Meg sat alone for a while, memories flooding her mind. Fears of the past were surfacing, and she wasn't quite sure what to do.


	4. Dreams

The entire house was engulfed in flame. The forest fire had surrounded the house, trapping Meg alone inside. She tried to get out, but each door she opened led to another burning room. Slowly, she succumbed to the heat and smoke, collapsing as her strength abandoned her.

The yellow flames licked at her, then retreated, almost as if on command. A man stepped out of the blaze and looked at her, sneering. He kicked some embers at her, and, though she could feel the red-hot pain, no marks were left.

He laughed, saying something Meg could not hear. He raised his voice so it was audible. "Fool. They're lying to you and you know it. I know their secret. Help me and you will have your greatest dreams filled. I know the truth, the truth they've been afraid to tell you." Then he turned back to the inferno, disappearing once more into the pyre made for her. Only the song he had been whistling was left on the air. Mae's song.

Meg knew it was over. She fought for her final breath, begging God to let her live one more moment.

And suddenly she could. She clutched the side of her bed, taking in the pure air. It was just a dream. Only a dream.

She looked out the window. The stars were clouded, but the moon was full and bright. She could see that the boys weren't home, neither was Winnie. She wondered where they were.

She got out of bed and changed back into her clothes. The dream was troubling her. Something about the man's face was familiar. Too familiar.

She crept silently into the night, an unknown something drawing her deeper into the forest. Bringing her closer to the place in the woods, and the world, where time moved slowest.

Her heart ached as she heard the loon cry. The most melancholy sound in nature, Tuck had said one night. Meg understood somehow, and wondered if she, too, could make a sound like that. At that moment, she was almost sure she could.


	5. Second

Meg couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he told her? The pain made her want to vomit. Yet another case of heartbreak. His story was causing her more pain than hers ever had.

She climbed into bed. Sleep wouldn't come. The images Miles's story had brought kept coming back. Especially the children.

She sobbed into her pillow, emptying all her tears. Why hadn't Miles told her? She knew the answer; there was no reason for him to tell her.

One other thing gnawed at her mind, keeping sleep from her. What they had said about the spring. Was it the spring that she had drunk from?

Not half of an hour after she lay down, she got up again. She made her way to the log that had fallen across the waterfall, the one she had used to think the first day. She ran up the stones, tripping with almost every step, but she made it to the top. She stepped onto the wood and slowed down. Careful once more, she saw the sunrise reflecting as she stared down, concentrating.

She made it to the middle and turned to sit down. She slipped, and this time Miles wasn't there to catch her.

Tuck and Mae were waiting for Jesse, Winnie and Miles why they got home. Solemnly, Tuck stepped forward. "Winnie Foster, you are the only other one who knows. We need to talk." He took Winnie's arm from Jesse's. Mae, Miles, and Jesse watched as the two pulled out in the small rowboat to the middle of the lake.

Miles turned to Mae. "Have you seen Meg?"

"She wasn't in the house when we woke. We thought she was with you."

Miles knew there was only one place she would go to before dawn, without telling anyone. He left Mae and Jesse and rode toward the falls, finally knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a scream split the air. Miles spurred the horse forward. He pulled out of the trees just in time to see her fall with the water, down to the rocky pool below.

He galloped down the path to the bottom. He was praying harder than he had for a long time. God wouldn't do this to him twice, would he?

She was lying on the shore, gasping for breath. She saw him, but quickly averted her eyes. She tried to say something, but instead only coughed up water.

He crouched down next to her and helped her sit up. He already knew the answer to his question when he asked it. "What happened?"

"I fell off the log."

"You went over the falls! You should be dead!" His own exclamation unnerved him. She should have been dead. The waterfall was too high, too fast.

"I drank the water," she whispered. "I didn't mean to, but…"

Miles interrupted her, not wanting to hear the end. "Of course you swallowed some," he said consolingly while helping her to stand. "It'll be alright. We'll get you home, get you rested. You'll be alright."

She stepped back, fear rising in her eyes, yet determination with it. "Miles, I didn't know. I heard you last night, telling Winnie. I drank it before I knew, when I first got here. I didn't mean to."

A million thoughts ran through Miles's head. She couldn't be talking about THE spring. No one knew. But she hard heard him. Heard the whole thing. She really had.

His face blanched and he backed away from her, his face registering his distraught confusion. "The spring? Do you have idea what you've done?" He was screaming at her without knowing why. "Forever! You will never change! Never! Do you understand how long that is? Do you?" He felt his breathing speed up, as if air was becoming scarce.

"Miles, I'm sorry! I didn't know. Just like you didn't know when you drank. I'm sorry!"

He ignored her and rode away. When he reached the house, he stopped only to simply tell Mae, "She knows." He continued then, deep into the forest to a small house that witch hunter's had tried to burn 75 years before.

Parts of it remained untouched by the flames. He walked from room to room, anger and disbelief welling up within him. He wasn't sure whom it was directed toward. God, for bringing this about? Maybe. His wife, for leaving him with these scars? Not enough to matter. Meg?

Meg. She hadn't known when she drank. It wasn't her fault. And why did he care so much anyway?

He didn't want to answer why. That was a question that was only answered with other questions. Questions he didn't want asked.

So whom was he upset with? The answer washed over him like a flash flood. Himself. He had pushed her away, not told her. He hadn't protected the spring well enough. He could have prevented Meg from falling under this curse.

That's what it was, a curse. You watched as everyone you loved passed away or left, until there was no one.

But what would it be like if everyone you loved lived forever with you? Would it be worth it then? He didn't know. He had never had the chance to learn.

He searched the house for a something. When he found it, he sank down against the wall, looking at it. Soon, he put it down and let his head sink to his knees. Only one thought was now going through his mind.

Would he have the chance now?


	6. Fighting the Stream

The sun was high in the sky by the time Meg got back to the Tuck's. Tuck alone was waiting for her. "How did you find out?" he asked.

She looked at him, her eyes void of emotion. "I heard when Miles told Winnie."

"Come, I need to talk to you."

She followed obediently as he led her. To her dismay, he sat down at the edge of the falls. Her heart fell to her feet.

For awhile, they spoke of small things, all the while knowing the topic that lay ahead. Finally, they got to the thick of the conversation. "What we Tucks have, ya can't call it living. We, we just are. We're like rocks, stuck at the side of the stream."

Something was stirring within Meg. She wouldn't let herself sit at the side. She would fight. She would live. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you stuck? Even the biggest rocks are moved by a great force, or worn down until they can move. Why do you have to live like that? We, I mean, you're still human. You enjoy things, you have passions. All that living is is trying to be what you want. Doing what you enjoy. Live like you will die tomorrow, but dream like you'll live forever. Right?"

Tuck looked at her carefully. "Why are you fighting so hard? Is there something you want to say?"

She didn't want to. After Miles's reaction, she didn't want anyone to know, but something made her say, "I'm scared."

"Of death? Don't be. It's not living you should be afraid of."

She shook her head. The panic was leaving her now. Something was replacing it, something she couldn't name. "It's not death I'm afraid of."

"Then what is it?"

"It's what you would think, what would happen, if you knew."

"Knew what?"

Meg looked up at this man, Tuck. She knew so little about him, but she trusted him, just like she had trusted her father. "I don't have a choice to make. I drank before I knew."

"Oh, dear God help us. That's why you were arguing. Have you told anyone else that you drank it?"

"Just Miles." Suddenly, she was desperate. "Don't tell them, please. They don't need to know, not yet. I've got to leave soon anyway. Don't tell them yet."

He shook his head sadly. "I won't. I'm so sorry Meg. We should have protected it better. You know everything about it then."

"I fell over the waterfall."

"And you're alright?"

"I swallowed some water, but otherwise I'm fine."

Tuck stood up. "Come on. Mae should have breakfast ready. We can talk some more later."

Meg followed quietly, unsure of what her now eternal future would bring.


	7. Argument

Winnie had been with the Tucks two weeks. The first week was filled with excitement. The second was filled with silence. At meals, the only sounds were silverware on plates and Jesse's attempts at conversation.

Meg, who before had been outspoken, was now quiet and withdrawn. Miles was practically nonexistent. He was struggling with something.

One night, Miles finished his chores early and left. Winnie was helping Meg wash the dishes and saw Meg look up. She also saw the pained expression.

"Meg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Megan, something is wrong. And it has something to do with Miles. Am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Stop it Meg! It doesn't help that you keep hiding! Do something about it!"

Meg stopped washing dishes. She was glad no one else was in the house, because she yelled, "What would you know? You're fifteen! You know nothing of broken hearts or pain. You felt trapped in your perfect little life! That's better than being trapped in a life with nothing to hope for! Go back to your perfect love and leave me to mine!" Meg stormed out and felt the cold air envelop her.

She ran, as fast and as far as she could, until she collapsed. She cried, her tears forming a little river. Finally, she stood up and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She wandered for awhile, wondering where she was. When she thought she couldn't walk anymore, she stumbled upon a house. The edges were charred, but overall it was intact. She followed her feet into the building.

Miles was in there, fast asleep. When she saw him, she made up her mind. She was about to go, but something in his hand caught her eye, and her curiosity got the best of her.

She walked toward Miles quietly. She flinched as a board creaked beneath her foot. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why she didn't want to wake him, she just knew she didn't.

Time seemed to slow as she watched the chain fall from Miles's hand. On it was a small silver ring. It served two purposes. The first was to let her know where she was. This old house had been the one Miles had built for his bride so many years before. She turned to go, but then the ring served it's other purpose.

It hit the floor with a thud, startling Miles into wakefulness. Seeing Meg, he immediately asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving," she replied, suddenly defensive.

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where I was until just now."

Something resembling worry crossed his face. "How do you know now?"

She nodded toward the chain that was again in his hand.

"So you did hear the whole thing." She nodded mutely. "Alright," he said, lifting himself off the floor. "Why are you so far out?"

This was a sensitive subject for Meg. Her eyes flashed lightning as she said, "That's none of your business."

Miles didn't seem to catch on just yet. "Being as this is my house, that makes it my business."

"Fine," she snapped. "I had an argument with Winnie and had to get out of the house. I was running and just ended up here. Any other questions?"

Miles finally picked up the argument. This would have intimidated some people, but Meg was ready. As he took each measured step toward her, she just glared right back at him.

"What were you arguing about?"

Meg didn't expect the question, but didn't let it show. "Life in general. Are you done yet? I would really like to leave."

"Just one more question." His voice had a smug quality to it, as if he thought he had an ace up his sleeve.

"And what's that?"

Miles looked down for a moment. When he looked up again, his face was softer. "Would you wear this for me?" He handed her the ring and chain.

She stared in surprise at the ring. What did it mean? What was he saying? Did it mean he loved her? Was he proposing? What was going on? Before she had a chance to say anything, he was gone, lost among the trees.


	8. The Man in the Yellow Suit

Meg didn't stay long in the cabin. She couldn't. Something inside her pulled Meg out the door and away from the Tucks. It was time to move on.

She stopped before she got in sight of the road and took one last look. There was nothing spectacular about the forest. It looked the same as it had forever. Forever.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the trip ahead. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting off any tears that might threaten to expose her. She was startled when a man's voice came out of the trees. "Excuse me, Miss."

She whipped around and nearly fainted. The man from her dream, the one in the yellow suit, was standing in front of her. Her surprise must have showed, for he continued, "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you could give me some information."

"What is it that you want?" She didn't trust him, and not even his smooth words and friendly smile could convince her to.

"Just to inquire of a name. A family by name of Tuck used to live around here, have you heard of them?"

Meg's heart nearly stopped. He was asking after the Tucks? That could only mean one thing: he knew about the spring. She had to play it as if they weren't around here anymore. She could only pray he wouldn't see through her act. "Tuck? No, never heard of 'em. Then again, the only family I know of is the Fosters. See, I'm just passing through, and the Foster girl, what was her name? Winnie. She gave me leave to camp in the woods a few days. Nice woods these are. Not another human for miles if you get deep enough into 'em."

"Mmm. I see. Winifred Foster was kidnapped a couple weeks ago, by the Tucks, you see, so I'm out here looking for them. Are you quite sure you've not seen any signs of them?"

Meg made a show of thinking about it. Please God, don't let him find out. "No sir, I've not seen anything like human activity since I came in these woods."

The man in the yellow suit took a step toward her. "That's funny," he said flatly.

"Why's that?"

He pulled a gun. "See, I don't believe you. You know where they are, and you're going to tell me. Understand?"

"Sir, put the gun away. I don't have any idea who the Tucks are. It won't do any good to kill me. Put the gun away."

He was getting closer now, close enough for her to smell his rancid breath. What's this?" His hand went to her neck, where he yanked the chain bearing Miles's ring off. Dangling the trinket, he enjoyed the murderous look she gave him. "Oh, my dear, was this something important to you? Let's see what it is? Did your beau give it to you, then?"

"Give it back."

"Tell me where the Tucks are."

"No."

It was quick. His gun went off, and Meg crumpled to the ground. Satisfied with himself, the man decided to keep the ring as a trophy. "Poor girl. You should have just told me. Ah well, I'll find them soon enough on my own." He strolled through the woods at a leisurely pace. The girl had left such a trail that it would be easy enough for him to find the Tucks. Then, he would force them to show him the spring. Of course, they wouldn't respond to death threats to themselves, but to the Foster girl, maybe. Just maybe.


	9. Ages in Moments

Miles made his way back to the Tuck house slowly. His mind was going so fast he thought he might explode. Had he just done what he though he had? He thought over the scene. Meg was upset, trying to bait him into an argument. He played along, then changed directions so suddenly he had left her speechless. He had handed her a ring. Then he had run, afraid of an answer. He hadn't felt so out of control for a century.

The Tucks were packing up, leaving. It was getting too dangerous for them in Treegap. The people were too close. Winnie and Jesse were saying a tearful goodbye, which Jesse desperately hoped was only temporary. Miles did too, for his brother's sake. Weary of worrying, Miles concentrated on loading the wagon.

Time mattered little to the Tuck family. They had more of it than they could stand. But in that one moment, every age of the earth could have fit into a second, or so it seemed. The woods were quiet, as if taking a deep breath of apprehension. Miles blinked, and a man in a yellow suit walked into the clearing.

Miles didn't hear the words the man was saying. Thoughts pounded his brain. This man was not to be trusted. Then he heard something that caught his interest. "That girl was a liar. Should have made it easy on herself. Instead, she played loyal and died for it. She carried a pretty trinket though." Suspended from the man's fingers was a ring on a chain. Every eye turned to Miles.

Unable to believe it, Miles shook his head. "You lie."

"Oh, does this mean something too you then? Perhaps, yes, perhaps it's you who gave this pretty little thing to her."

Miles was sick of this man. "Where is she? What have you done to her?" She wasn't dead, she couldn't be.

But the man had turned his attention to Tuck. "Avoid more heartbreak for your family. Tell me where it is, and I'll leave. I don't want to have to hurt anyone," he concluded, waving his gun.

"You'll die long before we'll tell you anything."

Then man nodded. "I thought you'd say that." Another shot rang through the forest; this time the bullet ripped into Jesse's stomach. Winnie screamed, but Miles just helped his brother stand up. While attention was on Jesse, the man seized Winnie and placed the gun to her head. Silence prevailed.

Again, the man's words faded for Miles. Mae was coming behind slowly, an old rifle in her hand. Winnie was struggling, so Miles gave her a look that told her to be still. The butt of the rifle made a sickening thud as it connected with the man's skull. Winnie was dragged down as he fell, pure terror evident on her face. Then it was over.

Nothing was right. Nothing was as it had been. Tuck ran to a distraught Mae as she flung the rifle away. Jesse held a confused Winnie as she cried. Miles was still trapped in a place where seconds were hours. He moved slowly away from his family and toward the collapsed form of the man. Taking the ring from his hand, Miles felt a tear slip from his eye. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. It wasn't.

To Miles it felt like only a second, but the world saw minutes pass before Tuck placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Ride. They're coming to take her home. Get out of here while you can." Miles looked up and, saw the compassion and concern in his father's face, nodded.

"Come on Jesse. Let's go." He didn't watch the goodbye; instead he mounted the horse. Jesse swung up behind him. Miles spurred the horse forward, not daring a look back, not wanting to think.


	10. Change to the Changeless

Meg stirred. How long she had been unconscious, she didn't know. It was dark now, so at least some hours had passed. She racked her brain for what had happened.

It came back to her in a rush. The first thing she had to do was find the Tucks. She had to see if they were all right. They had to be all right; they couldn't be hurt, but Winnie...

The thought spurred Meg to run faster. She practically flew over the Eiffel Tower, unafraid of the rocks anymore. The clearing was close, so close. Then Meg stopped. The Tucks' wagon stood there, alone in the dark. It was fully loaded, as if ready to leave, but not a soul was around. The house was smoldering quietly, a mysterious fire having destroyed only parts.

Meg furrowed her brow as she tried to think straight. What had caused the fire? Where were the Tucks? Where was Winnie? She muttered a quick prayer for their safety.

What was she going to do? The answer came to her almost too quickly. She had to find Winnie first. In all probability, she was at home. That is, if she had escaped the man in the yellow suit. She had to trust that things had gone well for Winnie, at least. Otherwise, there was no hope left.

She ran through the forest again, this time toward the Foster mansion. As she passed the spring, she came to a dead stop. Her hand abruptly went to her neck. Miles' ring was gone. Fury boiled within her. The man would pay. He would pay for all the things he had done.

She ran with renewed energy until she reached the road. Then she stopped, picked up a few stones, and picked the lock on the gate. She hurried silently around to the back of the house, to Winnie's room. She threw one of the stones, hoping her aim was good. She waited a few moments, then threw the next. Winnie was immediately at her window.

Meg breathed a sigh of relief. Winnie was all right, at least, if not happy. She was definitely amazed. "Meg! You're alive!"

Meg put a finger to her lips and nodded confusedly. She motioned for Winnie to come down, and she waited silently for the girl. "Come on, Winnie," she whispered under her breath. They had little time. Deep down, Meg knew that something terrible would happen if they were too late in finding the Tucks.

Winnie ran outside in her nightgown and coat. "Meg! Oh, they said you were dead!"

"Well, I'm obviously not, and neither are you, thank God. Now, where are the others?"

Winnie's eyes grew distant, and she looked away. "Jesse and Miles rode off, I don't know to where," she began.

"To right here," said a voice. Meg whipped around. The voice belonged to Miles. She wanted to run to him, hold him, cry into his shoulder, but now was not the time. She nodded at Miles, then Jesse, then listened as Jesse begged Winnie for help. He was right, they had to get Mae and Angus out. Mae wouldn't die, and the frenzy over the water would destroy men.

Suddenly, Meg had a plan. As she informed the others, she felt a rock settle into the pit of her stomach. The first weeks of summer were over, and change was coming, even to the changeless.


	11. Choices

Meg drove into town in the wagon, urging the horse to go faster. This was the Tucks' lives at stake. She had to be there as soon as Winnie, Jesse, and Miles had finished their tasks so the Tucks could leave.

So they could leave. Meg's brow furrowed as she considered that statement. The Tucks had to leave; she knew that. But what about her? She was immortal now, the same as them, so she could go with them. But she wasn't implicated in Winnie's 'kidnapping.' Could she really leave the girl alone after all this? Something told her this was the last time Winnie would ever see Jesse.

She shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand. She was outside the Fosters' now. She was close. Two gunshots split the night silence. She felt the grim reality of it all set about her. As she pulled the wagon into the town square, she saw Tuck peek his head out of the jail door. He nodded, and Mae and Winnie followed him.

She handed the reigns to Tuck and got out. Jesse was saying a tearful goodbye to Winnie, knowing that she couldn't come with them. Miles walked slowly up to Meg, unsure of himself again. "Meg, I..."

She sniffed away a tear and put a finger to his lips before replacing it with a kiss. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eye only for a moment. She couldn't breathe when she thought about what she had to say.

He beat her to it. "I know, Meg. I understand. Stay with Winnie. I swear I will come back for you. I won't let you live out eternity alone. Besides, I have to come back to get this." He held out the ring. "That is, if you'll still wear it."

She felt the tears pour down her cheeks. She nodded, and Miles slipped the band onto her finger. "I love you, Miles Tuck."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll love you until I die, Megan Jackson."

She didn't want to end it, but she knew she had to. "Go on, Miles. Get out of here. I don't think I could rescue you too."

He nodded and held her hand as he walked away, breaking the contact only when he had to mount his horse. He looked back one last time, then spurred his horse forward. Meg couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a tear fall down his face.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself. Miles would be back, soon hopefully. Now, she had to comfort Winnie. "Let's go home, Winnie Foster."


End file.
